This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Each year in the United States, tens of millions of operations are performed. Surgical-site infections result in thousands of deaths each year. In addition to deaths, infections increase the length of stay, add to costs, and triggers lawsuits. Therefore, effectively disinfecting a surgical sites, patient rooms and other areas requiring disinfection to reduce infections in every way possible is important.
A surgical site, in particular, contains many pieces of equipment, as well as the physical room itself. Various instruments and devices that are brought into the surgical-site are typically disinfected prior to entry. However, disinfecting the components within the room, and the structure of the room, such as the ceilings, walls, and floors must also be performed on a regular basis. Performing disinfection is a time consuming and labor-intensive process. The disinfection process reduces the time that the operating room is available for surgeries. These factors reduce the overall use, and thus reduce the revenue from the operating space.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that allows thorough disinfecting of a room that is not labor intensive.